Happiness
by little-world
Summary: Alex meets someone new. (This was my first ever fan fic!) Please read and review
1. Default Chapter

It was late at night and Alex was finally driving home after a long day at work .He had lots on his mind and could not stop thinking about how his career may soon be over because of his Parkinson's. Suddenly three women stepped out infront of him from between two parked cars. Alex screetched on his brakes and that fatal night last christmas when he knocked down a young boy, who later died, came flashing back into his mind. He quickly jumped out of his car and ran to see if the women were ok. "I'm...I'm so sorry. Are you ok?", he said shaking. "Yeah we're fine. I'm sorry. We werent looking. you seem more shaken than we do. Are you ok?" one of the women answered "um..yeah" he replied As he looked up he stopped and stared into the woman's eyes. She stood gazing back at him and it was clear that there was a moment between them. "Come on Anita. Let's go" said one of the other women, "what a prat he was"  
  
"Sexy though" Anita replied as Alex walked back into his car and drove off.  
  
Next day: Alex was talking to his doctor about his Parkinson's when the doctor suggested that he should go and talk to a psychiatrist because it was clear that Alex was not coping well. Alex finally agreed and an appointment was made for later that day with DR Forbes. 3 o'clock finally arrived and Alex made his way to Dr Forbes' office. He knocked on the door and 'come in' came from inside. Alex opened the door and to his suprise the woman from last night was inside. "oh" he gasped, "i have an appointment with Dr Forbes" "well your in the right pla..." she replied as she turned round and was in shock to find the 'sexy' guy from last night. 


	2. Chapter 2

After they had got over the initial shock of meeting again, Alex seemed to be having a relly good therapy session with Anita. However, it was cut short by the bleeping of his pager. "I'm sorry. I have to go" Alex said as he ran out of the door. However, unknown to Alex, a bottle of pills he had been given by his doctor for his Parkinson's, had fallen out of his pocket as he had quickly got up from the chair. Anita picked up the bottle and placed it on her desk, thinking that Alex would probably come back later for them. Her next patient arrived, but she could not concentrate and couldn't stop thinking about Alex. Later on, she had a spare moment and decided to go and see Alex as she had an excuse of giving him back the pills, as he had not yet come back for them. As she was walking through the corridor to find Alex she bumped into Tom. "Ah, Anita. How nice to see you" he said, "were you coming to see me?" "Um..I was just returning something to...someone" she replied "Look I'm sorry about the other week. I realise that it was wrong of me to try and kiss you. I put you in an akward situation because I was your patient. But now.." Said Tom "Look Tom, I'm sorry, but I just dont feel that wa.." she was interupted by his pager and so finally carried on towards Alex's office. "You left these downsatirs earlier" she said as she walked into his office and sat on the edge of his desk "Oh, thank you. I hadnt realised" he replied as he stared deep into her eyes. AS they both sat gazing at each other they started moving slowly towards each other and started to kiss. They suddenly stopped. "We shouldn't be doing this" whispered Anita, "I'm your doctor" "I know" replied Alex as they both moved back towards each other and kissed passinoately. However... "Alex I forgot to tell..." said Tom as he walked into the office before stopping dead in his tracks, looking very shocked and upset. 


	3. Chapter 3

Tom turned around and quickly walked out of the office feeling very betrayed and upset. "I better go after him" Anita told Alex She finally caught up with Tom along the corridoor "Tom, I'm sorry.." She started "No, No. It's fine. You're free to do whatever you want. There was nothing between us. I hope you're happy with him" replied Tom, "Anyway, I better be getting on" As she started walking back to Alex's office he came to find her. "Is everything ok?" Alex asked "Yeah. There was just a bit of misunderstanding last week. It was nothing. Can I see you later?" she asked "Um, yeah. I finish about 7. Maybe we can get something to eat" said Alex just as his pager went off "I'll look forward to it" Anita called out after him THEATRE "Ah, I'm glad you could make it" said Tom as Alex walked in, "now that you've finished playing tonsil hockey, I think you'll agree that it looks like we've got a massive bleed coming somewhere from the left ventricle." The atmosphere was very tense and hostile between the two as they continued with the operation. When they finally finished Alex walked out of theatre to find anita waiting for him. "I'm sorry, it took longer than expected." said Alex "It's fine" replied Anita as they started walking away "Anita?" asked Ed as he approached from the other direction "Ed? How are you?" she responded "Do you two know each other?" asked Alex "you could say that.." responded Anita "Oh. How?" Alex asked curiously "It was a long time ago" replied Anita with a tense look on her face "We used to be married!" exclaimed Ed 


End file.
